Journal Entry
by Peepmeow
Summary: Allen ends up with a notebook that he writes down in…or rather scribbles. And if anything’s going to be legible in that thing, it’s going to be a rather important sentence. [AllenxRinali][OOC?]
1. Page 1

**Title: Journal Entry**

**By: Peepmeow**

**Summary: Allen ends up with a notebook that he writes down in…or rather scribbles. And if anything's going to be legible in that thing, it's going to be a rather important sentence. [AllenxRinali[Onesided?[OOC?**

**AN:**

**Yeah, I basically am winging it on this one.**

**Random plot, Rinali has moderate hair now, like to her shoulders. No defeating the Earl yet! I don't want to explain this in every story that I write… Just keep this in mind.**

**Disclaimer: Allen and Rinali are TOTALLY MINE! (is shot) Seriously, I don't own these guys.**

**I would die if I did from the workload.**

**HAHA YEAH OOCNESS**

---

The book in front of me had empty pages, straight lines, a neat leather cover, and the expected from a typical journal. And how, you may ask, did I end up with this thing? Well, Lavi gave it to me. Or rather, forced it upon me. Let me explain…

"_Hey Allen!" Lavi said. "Hey, take this for me for a bit, will you?" He shoved a parcel into my hands, then ran off._

_"W-wait! Lavi!" I yelled back. I knew he was pretending not to hear me. He always does that. _

Okay… I suppose I should put this thing to use if it's going to end up with me… Hm… I grabbed a pencil and promptly started writing messily into the book. I ended up with an abomination of scribbles in between those neat and tidy lines.

Perhaps that could describe Rinali and me. I'm, well, sort of messy in my demeanor, while Rinali prefers to keep everything in its place. For instance, just look at our beds. Mine is sort of unmade, the blankets are piling in the middle while the pillow is askew. Rinali's is neatly made, and it seems like everything is perfect.

Then comes the way she walks, holding the coffee or tea or whatever for the Science group, making sure not to spill or have any of the cups overflow. In the end, the group gets what they had exactly when Jerry-san poured it in.

Wait—that looks like a legible letter there. 'Ka.' Wonder what I was thinking.

Gah, whatever is written in here, I'll make sure that at least ONE thing is legible.

'I love Rinali Li.' It was a bit shaky, and some of the letters overlapped by a bit, but it was still legible.

---

Later, Lavi dropped by, absentmindedly picked up the book, and walked off, later to laugh at Allen and to have a good way to blackmail him.

---

**Oooh, I wonder what happens later? XD**

**It probably…won't become more than just this oneshot, though.**

**HAHA IT ENDED SO CLICHÉ**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**


	2. Page 2

**Title: Journal Entry**

**Chapter 2**

**---**

**By Peepmeow**

**AN:**

**Okay, so I decided to continue it. No huge deal.**

**Oh yeah, this chapter's in third person. Yeah, I preferred to be a bit more lax in containing my swear words, so the rating is bumped up, unfortunately.**

**Okay, for those of you that don't like my way of romanizing…**

**Lavi is Rabi**

**Or**

**Rinali is Linalee, Lenalee, Renali, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY OWN LAVI, ALLEN, RINALI, AND THE ENTIRE BLACK ORDER. (shot) No. I don't own them at all.**

---

It was the wee hours in the morning, and Lavi knew that if he laughed, he would wake up the entire tower.

He knew it well that Allen had harbored feelings for Rinali. But what do you expect from a busy exorcist? He doesn't have all the free time in the world, nor is he adult enough to have a relationship even cross his mind. Lavi would bet that Allen didn't even know what love was.

So this confession to himself was quite unexpected. Oh well. Lavi quietly closed the journal and set it aside on his desk.

---

Allen finally returned from his mission. It had taken a bit, because of that ass named Kanda, but he'd gotten the Innocence and given it to Hevlaska. He plopped himself onto the bed and stared at the wall for a moment, before looking around the room. Everything was in place—wait…Where'd that little book go?

Allen sat up in horror. 'Is it in the drawer…?' he thought, hurriedly pulling it open. Empty. Then he began his wild goose chase, pulling out books from the shelf and even looking out the window. Red left hand in one area, right in another.

'Crap, that book had…!' Suddenly there was a knock that made him jump. Allen hastily opened the door to a very surprised Lavi.

"Lavi! You remember that book you gave me, right? That one! I lost it!" Allen said, looking desperate. "I can't find it! I think some one took it!"

"Yeah…That? Oh yeah, I took it back." Lavi said plainly.

"What!?" Allen said, even more hurriedly. "I-can I have it back…?"

"Eh? But I borrowed that…" Lavi said, fabricating his greatest lie ever. "I'm planning on giving it back today."

"Borrowed? From who?" Allen said, praying that it wasn't…

"Rinali." Lavi said firmly.

---

And now, you, the reader, suddenly realize that absolutely nothing has been said on the topic of Rinali Li. Well, let's go to her now.

---

Rinali was walking on the winding steps in the small corridor like passage leading to her room. Suddenly she heard yelling. She jumped a bit, but then thought nothing much of it after. 'It's probably Kanda and Allen going on their tangents again…' she thought, walking to her door, opening it, and going beyond.

---

"Laviiii" Allen begged. "Please can I take out just a couple of pages in the middle?"

"Why? Is there something you wrote in there?" Lavi asked.

"Um…No…I…just…don't have any paper!" Allen covered.

"You write?" Lavi deadpanned, arching an eyebrow.

"…" There was no reply from the white haired Exorcist.

"You DID write something in there, didn't you?" The older one said, taking out aforementioned book and flipping it open. "Ah, here's some writing."

"No! I SAID I DIDN'T--!" Allen was cut off by the flipping of pages. "Crap, GIVE THAT TO ME!" He reached for the book.

"This is interesting! I want to read it!" Lavi feigned surprise. It apparently came off well, since Allen sat down in shock. Then Lavi, with no restrictions, started laughing.

"Why!?" Allen said, slowly turning red. "What's so bad about it!?"

"Nothing bad," Lavi said, between laughs. "Just the fact that I now have evidence, right here, in this book, I can go do whatever I want with it." This kick started Allen's grabbing for the book again. This also made Allen's face flush red once more.

"Oh, all the wonderful things I could do with this book…Bye!" Lavi said, hurrying out of the door.

Allen was no romantic. Lavi figured that he'd have to play matchmaker for them both now. And slowly, the plan unraveled…

---

The light was on, casting a glow about the room. It was night, the sky was dark. Allen sat on his bed, anticipating the worst. The worst would, of course, be that Rinali would stop being his friend. The best? Well, that he got out of this alive, of course. That Komui was unpredictable, you know. For all Allen cared, Komui could have resurrected Komurin or something and attacked. So getting out alive was priority.

…Or perhaps getting out alive and with a girl that's more than a friend—

Can't say that. Couldn't say that. Allen's face turned red again, and he turned off the lights to anticipate, or perhaps fear, the next day.

**---**

**I guarantee that the next chapter will have some more hints of AllenxRinali, and that Rinali will actually say MORE in it! (shot)**

** Edit: XD THIS GOT BETA'D LIKE A DAY OR SO AGO AND I JUST NOW PUT IT UP (shot again)  
**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**


	3. Page 3

**Title: Journal Entry**

**Chapter 3**

**---**

**By: Peepmeow**

**AN:**

**If only I updated Naruto's Line or ReStart like this… (hiccup)**

**Disclaimer: Standard I don't own D. Gray-man or its characters.**

**---**

Allen awoke to the sounds of peaceful chirping birds and the wind softly blowing around the huge tower. Unfortunately, once he had gotten to his senses, his mind ended up running at 100 miles per hour, and he shot up out of bed, quickly went through his routine, and tried his best to walk outside as if nothing troubled him (but instead ended up tripping on the step up towards the paved floor.)

"You seem even more annoying today, moyashi," Kanda deadpanned as he walked into his room. "Don't bother me."

"Eh…Kanda! Have you seen Rina—" Allen was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, startled at the sudden touch.

"Yo, Allen!" Lavi said, grinning.

"L-lavi…" Allen looked at the older Exorcist. "G-give me back the journal! Pleaasee?!"

"Oh? But…" Lavi said, scratching his head innocently. "I already gave the journal back.

---

Rinali opened the door to find a small book. She thought of this as a nuisance, or perhaps a waste of paper, and decided to drop the abandoned journal on her desk for later inspection. After all, she had to take the coffee to the Science group.

---

Allen felt like grappling Lavi and wringing him around the neck. But all he could manage was a weak '…guh…'. He thought that was his, dammit, and if he knew that this would have happened, he wouldn't have even WRITTEN in that book! But it was too late now. Even if he tried, the only thing he fumbled around writing with were pens, so that message would never come off unless he destroyed the book.

---

"This looks a lot like Lavi's spare notebook…" Rinali stated, flipping through the pages. "Actually…Didn't he take this from Bookman a couple of days ago?" She suddenly noted a page full of scribbles, and tried to decode why it was there when suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she said, starting for the wooden door. "Oh, Allen-kun, is something wrong?" He was red.

"No, nothing. Um…" Allen said, looking for an explanation as to his sudden appearance. "I was wondering if you've had breakfast yet."

"No, I haven't actually," Rinali said.

"Then do you want to go to the cafeteria together?" Allen said, now noticing the open book on the table.

"Sure…" Rinali said, noting where his eyes wandered. "That book seems to belong to--Oh, Lavi!"

Allen turned his head to find his friend suddenly next to him. He gasped in surprise a bit and jumped aside.

"Lavi, we were about to go to the cafeteria, do you want to come?" Rinali offered. Allen felt a pang of _something_ inside him.

'I just remembered… Rinali and Lavi have been friends for longer, haven't they?' he thought as they started walking. Lavi was chatting animatedly with Rinali, and turned himself towards Allen. The white haired Exorcist jumped at the sudden movement and swore he almost fell down the tower.

"Allen, you seem to be a bit jumpy today. Are you all right?" Lavi said. Then, without Rinali noticing, he smirked an 'I'm-going-to-tell-her-if-you-aren't-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it' look that made Allen cringe a bit, and blush.

"Are you guys coming, or not?" Rinali said, pausing in the middle of her next stride.

"Ah, yeah, we're coming!"

---

After that walk that was excruciatingly quiet, the three finally arrived at the cafeteria. Allen always held up the line in one way or another, so there was about a five minute wait before the next person could finally order. Rinali was not used to seeing that much food on a plate before, and stared at the tower for a bit before getting to her own food.

Since following the character's every movement while eating is very boring, we'll skip all that and say that they finished.

"Well…" Lavi said. "…what now?"

"There's really nothing to do if there's no missions, isn't there?" Rinali said. Lavi glanced over at Allen once, smirked, and directed his attention back at Rinali. Allen twitched at this sudden remark, and tried thinking of something to do.

"…We could just walk around the tower." Allen offered. Rinali and Lavi nodded affirmatively, seeing nothing else to do.

---

Rinali suddenly found herself between Lavi and Allen, walking the winding halls of the huge tower. Who knows how many floors were in this thing, she never bothered counting. But at least the berth was wide enough to allow all three of them to pass through. It would be very awkward if they were touching…

There was really nothing to talk about, which was a thought that wouldn't leave Allen's mind. He hated silence, especially the awkward silence that lay like a huge quilt around the group. Even Lavi seemed be able to find nothing to say, and he knew how much of a talkative person HE was.

---

They soon went their separate ways again. Lavi was dragged away by his 'Panda-jiji', Rinali was called away to get some more coffee to the Science Group (since they were pulling all-nighters for a couple of days lately), and Allen, well, he was just Allen. But Allen was at least smart enough to know that they wouldn't see each other again for a while.

---

Suddenly, it was night time. The hours had flown by, and Rinali soon found herself back in her room, nothing to do. She noticed the book on her desk, and decided to try deciphering it again.

It was no use. The scribbles seemed more like drawings rather than words. But then suddenly, GASP, _readable writing!_ She quickly tried reading it, as she figured it had said her name.

Suddenly, she blushed. It was pretty much a confession at most, and of all people, one of her precious friends, Allen? Now what was she going to do?

All she knew was that this was going to screw things around a bit…

---

"Oh yeah, how's Allen?" It was a simple enough question, and innocent, too, but suddenly Rinali found herself jumping and blushing when she turned around to look at her older brother, Komui, who had asked the question.

"Er…he's…fine…" she said.

"Oh," Komui stated, suspicious at this sudden hesitance. "Well, that's good then."

He being himself, automatically suspected the worst.

Allen Walker had done something to his precious Rinali Li.

**---**

**GAH! This was the worst to write. So many writers block's in the way, I've had to shoot them aside with the help of my friends!**

**Anyway, the next time I'll be updating is hopefully sometime within the next two weeks.**

**OH MY GOSH DID ANYONE ELSE THINK ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN ALLEN AND RINALI NOW? (is referring to chapter 129)**

**I'm working out a new way to do cuts, I'll try practicing them in the next couple of chapters.**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**


	4. Page 4

**Journal Entry**

**Chapter 4**

**---**

**By Peepmeow**

**---**

**AN:**

**I wonder how long this story will be… A couple more chapters, I guess.**

**TOTALLY OOC, HAHA, SINCE I HAVE NO REASON TO DO THEM IN CHARACTER.**

**Or perhaps no WAY to do them in character. XD. But holy crap! Shounen action!**

**I guess I can't go too long without being an idiot and writing mediocre action scenes, aha.**

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY DO(gun to head) … **

…

**NOT OWN DGM!**

**---** // Science Group

Komui was especially wary of Rinali the next day, questioning her profusely about her strange behavior. She would reply that she was okay, and continue serving the coffee until there was none left on the tray. She'd leave without delay and not return until the next time coffee was served.

'Suspicious behavior, very suspicious behavior…' Komui thought, absentmindedly doodling his signatures. 'And that question I asked earlier…That was a very typical question…'

Komui was not idiot enough not to be able to take hints. After some brain time, Komui decided it would be time to break out that new invention of his soon.

--- // Black Order Hallway

To Allen, there was no way out of this situation. Rinali had most definitely figured out, or at least found that one stray sentence… He shook his head to clear it and went on thinking to himself.

'Crap, there she is now,' Allen thought, stopping right in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh Allen-kun good morning" Rinali said quickly, and turning on a heel, walking away as calmly as she could.

'…Yeah. She definitely found out.' Allen said, faceplanting himself into a wall.

--- // Allen's Room

"Sounds to me like she found out," Lavi said from his spot on the backwards chair, intrigued.

"You're _not _helping, Lavi."

"I'm just inputting my idea…" Lavi said, holding up both of his hands.

"The problem is…I don't know what _she _thinks about it…" Allen said, lying down on his bed and looking up.

"Try asking."

"What?! After _that_?! Do you know how awkward it'll probably be?" Allen shot up, red.

"Eh, but…are you going to find out any other way?" Lavi said.

"Actually…" Allen sifted through his mental idea book and sighed at no other idea.

"Right?" Lavi took a spot beside Allen, standing him up and ushering him out the door.

"Eh?? Not ye—" The door slammed shut before the sentence was fully said.

"…t… I'm not ready" Allen paused helplessly at the now locked door, and walked off, thinking about what to do. After about thirty minutes of aimlessly walking around, he decided he knew what to do.

--- // Rinali's room

Rinali opened the door that was being knocked on softly to an awkward and slightly blushing Allen. "Ah, er… can I come in?"

"Eh? Okay." Rinali said, allowing the white haired exorcist to pass in.

"Thanks." Allen said. Then the awkward silence started. Rinali sat on a chair, absently looking around, while Allen stared at a spot in the wall. Then he noticed the small book on the table. It was closed now, and didn't seem like any further inspection was needed.

"Um…so…did…anything new happen?" Allen forced out, desperate.

"Eh?" Rinali's face shot up. "Er…no…"

"Oh, that's…good…" Allen said, hesitant about stopping the conversation there. "So, um…What was inside that book?"

"Eh? Well…" Rinali stopped short. Allen mentally faceplanted himself again. Rinali continued on. "I sort of read...—" she got cut off by a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like… mechanics at work. "Ah…So THAT'S what Komui-niisan was working on…" Rinali muttered. Allen looked questioningly at her, half worried and half surprised. They both went outside to inspect what was going on.

--- // Black Order Hallway

They looked down the spiraling staircases of the Order, and a suspiciously familiar white and purple robot stared back at them. Allen jumped back in fear, and Rinali followed, although more in surprise. Soon it was staring at them square in the eye, Rinali grabbed on to Allen's arm upon reflex, and Allen blushed at the sudden warmth.

At this, Komui, who was steering the new robot, became outraged. "How dare you not tell your own brother about what's happening in your life!?" Komui yelled.

He started stretching out the robotic hand and grabbing at Allen, but the young Exorcist was a bit faster, and had started down the halls with Rinali in tow. But the robot was slowly gaining on them…

**---**

**Ahaha, aren't I such a bad author? Ending it there…**

**Does that mean I have to write the next chapter soon?**

**Jya ne**

**Peepmeow**


End file.
